<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free Diving by Leyenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881138">Free Diving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn'>Leyenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Consensual BDSM relationship, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyandry, Safe Sane and Consensual, Switching, Threesome, Threesome – F/M/M, Trust Kink, bdsm relationship, if you write enough kinky porn the kinky porn fairy will write you into a fic of your own, the au that brought me a sweetheart, this fic is responsible for me finding my sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack figures out something new about himself.</p><p>Prompt: breathplay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free Diving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>If you ever need to not be the one in control,</em> Daniel had murmured to him once, one night early on, <em>you do know, you only have to say it.</em></p><p><em>Need</em>, not <em>want. </em>Daniel's a linguist, even blissed-out and half asleep. He doesn't say what he doesn't mean.</p><p>He remembers meeting Sam's eyes, hugging Daniel even tighter, tangled fingers and feeling warm in a way that had nothing – or, at least, not much – to do with being curled under a heavy duvet in the dark with them both, away from the rest of the world.</p><p>He remembers whispering it, not really thinking about it ever happening, but feeling that warmth anyway. <em>I know.</em></p><p>This dynamic they've built isn't something he's ever thought about wanting, or imagined he'd have with anyone even if he had; especially not two people, and especially not two people under his command. He's never been a prude and he's certainly never been innocent, but a twelve year marriage and thirty years in the military hasn't left him much time or opportunity for practical exploration of his sexuality. Sometimes it's hard not to feel like he's making up for lost time, in a spectacular way, and not just when they're in bed – or on the couch, or the floor, or wherever else they happen to end up naked and doing things that should definitely get him discharged for any number of reasons.</p><p>So it's unfathomably <em>weird</em> to him that it's never been weird at all, right from the first time something tipped unevenly between them and he found himself in control. Not in command, not as Colonel O'Neill, although by some beautiful miracle he still had Sam right there backing him up. But in control, as Jack, his hand fisted in Daniel's hair and Daniel <em>relaxed</em> like he's never seen, willingly submissive in a way he's never been in the field, for Jack or anyone else.</p><p>He's the leader: he's used to that. Sure, he's not at the top of the tree, but it's a pretty high branch with a damn fine view all the same. When it comes to being out there, doing the things he loves to do, the things he was made to do, he's the one stopping the buck from hitting anyone else – with lethal force and his own life if necessary. It seems like this shouldn't feel that much different, but it does. </p><p>It feels so much more. </p><p>They trust him. Even knowing that they love him, that they're in love with him in the same crazy, all-encompassing way he is with them, doesn't always quite compare to knowing just how much trust they have in him and just how unwavering that can be.</p><p>He's got no idea why he deserved that miracle that put Sam at his side, much less made her want to follow Daniel's lead. This woman who's so independent, who's practically an entire SG unit by herself: he's never doubted her loyalty to him as her CO from the second they met, she's too much of a model soldier for that. What never fails to amaze him is that her trust is in <em>him</em>, the same way Daniel's is. She's so smart and so strong, has spent her whole life holding her own against men just like him and yet she'll let him past all of that, get on her knees and give it all over, not just willingly but eagerly, just because it's him.</p><p>And that he gets to share her with Daniel, and Daniel with her... Daniel, who's learned from eight years old that everyone will leave him or send him away; who's lost practically everything that should have been permanent and solid in his life, before coming to the SGC; who's as far from being career military as he can be and will freely ignore any order he doesn't believe in if it suits. Daniel who trusts in them, in him – not in Colonel O'Neill but in <em>Jack</em>, on a level deeper than any chain of command.</p><p>Maybe it's all the same thing, he thinks, sometimes. Trust. Love. Being in love. They're too tangled up to pull apart, and the more he tries the tighter the knots become.</p><p>Maybe that's why, on a night when they're just enjoying some hot, sweaty but fairly vanilla sex – as vanilla as it gets, with three people in the equation – and Daniel's hand somehow ends up at his throat, it isn't terrifying. He doesn't freeze, or shove them off, or explode with anger or confusion; in other words, none of the things he'd have expected of himself, if he'd had the chance to think rationally about it before it's actually happening.</p><p>It's just a touch, not even a light grip, just a hand sliding those few inches higher up his chest in the heat of the moment. But even that… it just makes sense, makes something in him relax, floods endorphins down every vein. What feels so overwhelming isn't the physical sensation, or the implied potential danger – it's the roaring sense of acceptance inside him like he's never felt before, and that's what sends him plunging over the edge into one of the best orgasms he's had in his life.</p><p>He doesn't say anything, after; nothing beyond a few breathless, impressed curses and a fervent declaration of how much he loves them both, anyway. He doesn't know what to say, and it's too good a feeling to want to pick it apart trying to. He ends up just dozing off to sleep in their tangle of limbs, sleepily telling himself it was amazing but probably accidental, not something Daniel intended at all.</p><p>But he keeps thinking about it.</p><p>He's known he was at least bi, even without having a word for it, since before he enlisted; had teenage and not-so-teenage crushes, fucked a few guys in dark motel rooms, given furtive hand jobs to fellow soldiers with the mutual unspoken agreement that no one should know names, or ranks, or postings. Convinced Sara to finger him a few times, convinced himself it wasn't because he wanted sex that way, too, even if he didn't want anyone else but her to do it.</p><p>He's never loved a guy, before Daniel. So he doesn't know what it would be like, if he's even capable of it, without this extra dynamic between them. Maybe what he's always needed is a man who'll look up at him the way Daniel does, strong and supportive and not taking an ounce of shit even tied up with a collar around his neck, with bright blue eyes full of love and submission and trust. Hell, maybe what he's always needed is a woman like Sam loving alongside him, knowing this part of him along with all the rest and wanting all of it, to balance the whole weird perfect thing out. </p><p>It always just comes back to that. They trust him, Jack, utterly. They know him, all of him, better than anyone ever has, even the parts he sometimes can't see.</p><p>He's known he trusts them with his life for years. He trusted them with his career and his command the first time he let on that this crazy thing between them might be a three-way street; and he's worked up from there to trusting them with his heart, scarred and sewn back together as it is. </p><p>That feeling, though. The more he remembers it, the more he thinks he gets it, viscerally gets it, what they feel when they submit completely. Whether it's Sam kneeling just for him, or Daniel taking everything he and Sam can give, he thinks maybe he gets it.</p><p>Maybe he wants a little of that, too. </p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>It's not that he suddenly loves what they're already doing any less – there isn't a single thing that would keep him from finding sex with them incredible, whether it's a fast, rough, already-bruised fuck in the locker room after a mission or slow, soft, lazy lovemaking with toys and handcuffs and <em>yes sir</em> in his bed on a rainy Sunday afternoon, or anything in between. In fact they get in both of those, and any number of in betweens, before anything happens again.</p><p>It is raining out, and it is a Sunday, but it's Sam's bed and they're all definitely a little bruised after a typical week, so it's less slow and lazy as it is careful and choreographed. A little pain is also something that's not always unwelcome for any of them, as it turns out, but there's nothing nice about pulling on stitches and risking another day of downtime, or the wrath of Fraiser into the bargain.</p><p>To that end he's stretched out on his back, a pillow under his hips and Daniel's knees under his thighs, thoroughly devouring Daniel's mouth every time Daniel leans down over him - almost on all fours, fists planted in the mattress over his shoulders and a hot, stiff cock bumping enticingly against his own. </p><p>"Mmmm…" Sam sounds like the proverbial cat that just walked into a fully stocked creamery. "Well, this is just lovely." He feels the bed shift as she climbs back in, tastes Daniel's laugh as she nuzzles into the kiss and licks playfully at both of their mouths. "Mm. Where can I fit in?"</p><p>Daniel leans back, one hand moving to Jack's chest. His fingernails rake lightly through the fuzz of hair there, carefully avoiding the blossoming flower of bruises trellised down the left side of his ribs. "I've got dibs on his ass," he says, eyes sparkling, tugging Sam in for a full-on kiss. Jack groans dramatically.</p><p>"Jesus, you'd think you'd get on with it, then."</p><p>Daniel breaks from Sam's mouth, am arm curling around her waist, and grins down at him. "So impatient, Colonel."</p><p>"Don't make me order you," he shoots back, which is apparently the wrong thing to say. Daniel's eyes immediately go a little dark, his smile glittering.</p><p>"Oh, but that sounds like such a good idea." He gives Sam a hot, heavy look. "Don't you think?"</p><p>God, they could ruin him, the pair of them. That same glittering smile is on Sam's lips, her fingers trailing so lightly up his forearm it almost tickles. "Oh, yes."</p><p>Well, they're not wrong. "Well, then, <em>Daniel</em>, get the damn lube already, I'm ready to come apart here."</p><p>Daniel chuckles and grabs for the bottle half-forgotten – at least by him – at the end of the bed. Jack at least gets the pleasure of watching him jerk into his own hand as he slicks himself up; maybe he's not the only one ready to come apart, after all.</p><p>"And what's my assignment, sir?" </p><p>He looks up at Sam, propped on one hand with her feet tucked up beside her, fingers still playing up and down the inside of his arm. Naked and as gorgeous as ever, almost more so right now, decorated with her own set of well-earned battle scars: bruises at her temple and hip, butterfly closures on her forehead and along her collarbone, a short row of neat sutures just below the side of her knee. He remembers how she got every one, just how many asses she kicked getting them, and it just makes him love her more. </p><p>"Well for a start, you need to get down here and kiss me," he says, and Sam grins even as she leans over.</p><p>"Yes, <em>sir</em>," she murmurs and then her tongue is in his mouth, her fingers in his hair and curving to the shape of his skull. She tastes of toothpaste, a menthol tingle. </p><p>"Ready to go on your mark, sir," Daniel says, teasing and somehow not ridiculous, just hot as hell.</p><p>He gives Sam a gentle push back, keeping his fingers clear of the tapes on her skin. "Hold that thought, Major," he murmurs, grins at the way she smiles. </p><p>A glance down gives him the perfect view: Daniel, needy desire clear on his face, sitting back on his heels with a hand cupping his own balls and one finger and thumb looped around in a blatant effort to keep himself under control. It's working but not by much, if the sight of his cock is any indication – swollen that dark, luscious red, lubed up and ready. His broad naked chest is marked with scrapes and bruises of his own, a string of superficial but still raw-looking burns travelling diagonally from shoulder to hip where he caught the business end of a particularly unpleasant alien weapon of the week. Jack clearly recalls the matching set across his back, which is most of why they've settled on this position, but at least for that he's not exactly complaining.</p><p>"Fuck me," he says, clear as he can be, shifts the pillow under his hips to make sure the angle's good. "That's an order, Daniel. Your cock, my ass, right now."</p><p>"Yes sir," Daniel says, hands already working, and follows that with a satisfied moan as he pushes inside. "Oh, god, yes."</p><p>"All the way." Fuck, Daniel's cock is perfect, he thinks that every single time. Hot, thick, stretching him just right. "All the way in, Daniel, I want all of you."</p><p>"Yessir," Daniel hisses out, still sliding in, shuffling forward on his knees as he goes deeper. "Ah, Jack…"</p><p>"Lovely," Sam says, again, fingers stroking down his chest. She's looking right at where Daniel's almost entirely inside him, now, but she's utterly sincere. Daniel grins hotly at her.</p><p>"Ah… yeah, it is." His eyelids flutter as he sinks home, balls up against Jack's ass and both hands desperately trying to be gentle on Jack's hips. "You, are," he says, to Jack. "Absolutely <em>exquisite</em>," which is not exactly what Jack ever expected to be called by a guy with their cock right up his ass, given his past experience, but it's <em>Daniel </em>and damned if that doesn't send a full shiver of intense pleasure through him. </p><p>What makes him think about it isn't that Daniel's on top – if anything for Jack it's easier to be passive and dominant, he's more than on board with ordering either of them to do things to him. It's the look in Daniel's eyes, mirrored in Sam's; the way Daniel says that word so differently, not from that submissive place at all, is like a door opening inside his head. </p><p>"Got a job for you, Carter," he says, roughly. "Daniel, can you… just don't move?"</p><p>Daniel groans under his breath, but he nods, too, quick and tense like he knows. Maybe he does, or at least he's got an idea that <em>something's</em> a little different. "Okay," he says, a little strained but clear.</p><p>Now that the moment is here, Jack's not sure he can actually say it – he doesn't know the right words to ask. That's Daniel's arena. He's always been better with actions.</p><p>Sam's watching him patiently, just the same as she would in the field, except for the heat in her eyes and the way she's still stroking that hand lightly all across his chest. As her fingers graze over his heart he grips her wrist and holds it for a long moment, looking into her eyes to make sure she knows. This is about as deliberate as it's going to get.</p><p>Slowly, heart pounding and cock twitching, he puts her hand against his throat.</p><p>That feeling washes over him almost instantly – that stillness inside him and the endorphin rush that follows it, tangling into something else he doesn't have words for, something that feels like nothing so much as the sight of Daniel on his knees. </p><p>Sam's eyes go wide, but her fingers spread apart and her palm comes to rest very lightly against his skin. Surprised, uncertain, but not resisting – more than that, accepting, even though he's not sure she knows exactly what.</p><p>"Jack?" </p><p>"I want…" He feels like it's hard to talk, even though there's no pressure at all from her hand. Damn it, he doesn't know <em>how.</em> All he can do is fall back on the one word that can always, somehow, convey his meaning clearly. "Daniel?"</p><p><em>If you ever need to not be the one in control,</em> <em>you only have to say it.</em></p><p>"Oh," Daniel says, low and surprised and... pleased? Jack suddenly, passionately hopes so. He has absolute trust that they'll give him anything he asks for, however he manages to ask it, but…</p><p><em>Oh</em> is right. He hasn't thought about them actually enjoying it, not that way. Not the way he loves being in control for them.</p><p>"Is that what you need?" Daniel asks it gently, in that same <em>exquisite </em>voice, almost as if he's not still buried deep and tight inside Jack's body. "You just have to say yes," he adds, and Jack swallows hard, feeling his throat work against Sam's hand.</p><p>Sam knows how to choke someone. He's seen her hand-to-hand combat scores, and her skills first hand, more than enough to know that. It's not something he usually sees her do in a fight, but she could. If he struggled, his superior weight and strength would make it a less than advantageous choice of attack for her, but that's just the point. He doesn't want to struggle. He wants to have chosen to let her do this.</p><p>"Yeah." He feels like his skin is too small, suddenly. "Yes." </p><p>Daniel <em>smiles.</em></p><p>"Wow." Sam rubs her thumb very lightly against the side of his neck. "Okay. Have you ever tried this before?"</p><p>He swallows again. Even beyond that still feeling, there's something calming about having her hand right there, that she hasn't pulled away from this, from him. "No," he admits. "Never… wanted to, before." He's probably needed it, he thinks. God knows he's had times in his life when giving up control to someone else would have been a pleasure, even cathartic. He's just never been able to find what <em>it</em> was. Or had the people he could ask, before now.</p><p>"But you want to now." She doesn't make that a question. "You want me to do this for you?"</p><p>God, she's incredible. An actual miracle in human form. "Yeah," he says, again. He'll say it as many times as they need, if it means he gets to actually have this.</p><p>"Okay." Her thumb strokes, again, that light little touch. He watches her look back at Daniel, the heat in it, the same silent communication they're all so good at – he feels mesmerised by them both, held down by how Daniel's still so far inside him, by Sam's hand at his neck…</p><p>"Okay," Daniel echoes, and Jack's mind takes a second longer than it should to understand. </p><p>That means <em>yes</em>. It means this is happening.</p><p>"Breathe in," Sam says, like she knows immediately that he's going to need reminding – but of course she does. "The important thing is to relax, in here." She touches his temple lightly with her other hand. "You don't have to do anything but feel. We'll do everything else, you just have to stay like this and take it, is that what you want?"</p><p>He feels almost light-headed already; maybe it's that, that makes him playful. "Green," he says, and Sam smirks.</p><p>"I should have guessed you'd be a handful," she teases. She puts his hand on her knee, curls his fingers down. "In case you can't talk, tap for a time out, all right? Show me."</p><p>He taps twice and Sam looks <em>proud</em>, she's actually proud of him for something so simple, and it's incredible how that feels when they haven't even done anything. Sam looks up from him then, to Daniel, and that smile is one he knows so well – that's her <em>I got it to work, let's do this</em> look. </p><p>Daniel's answering expression is something so openly sensual it takes Jack's breath away all on its own – even before Daniel shifts his weight, lifts Jack's hips a little higher. Even just that tiny movement has his body suddenly shouting for attention all over again, reminding him very firmly that Daniel is inside him, really fucking <em>deep</em> inside him, and for right now is completely in control.</p><p>"Stay down," Daniel says, in a voice that's every bit as sensual as that look, so smooth it's almost a purr. "Stay just like that, and I'll fuck you how you want me to."</p><p>His mouth won't frame the words but they're in his head, wanting to be said, <em>yes sir</em> and <em>thank you, </em>he just can't –</p><p>"Shh," Sam murmurs, like she can hear it. "You can just nod," she suggests, stroking his hair a little. "Right, Daniel?"</p><p>Daniel gives him a gentle, understanding smile, a soothing hand low on his chest. "Whatever you want, Jack. This is for you, you understand?" </p><p>He nods, silent, and suddenly notices the tension that's just… gone. He doesn't have to do this right, or try and copy what they do, he just has to let them handle everything. </p><p>"Good," Daniel says, that sensual voice again with definite pride of his own, just the same as Sam. "It's good when you get there, isn't it? You can do this," and that's when he starts moving, just a little, just enough for Jack to feel every inch of him. "We're going to do this so, so slow, and you're going to take it," a roll of his hips as punctuation, that pushes a bolt of pleasure up Jack's spine. "You want to take it, don't you, Jack? You want to take all of me, until you can't take it any more, and Sam's going to hold you down just like that the whole time." </p><p>He nods, no hesitation this time, and Daniel rewards him with a bright, gorgeous grin and a hand around the base of his cock. </p><p>"That's good, Jack. Now Sam's going to hold you for me while I make you come," a long, slow pull that makes him shudder, "and you're going to let her," and another, "you're just gonna stay there looking like that with her hand on your throat, I want you just like that."</p><p>His cock aches in Daniel's hand, and his whole body feels on fire at just the way Daniel describes it, so intimately. "God, yeah. Daniel…"</p><p>"I know." Daniel rubs the other hand slowly back up his thigh, over his hip. "I know, hush." </p><p>He'd never have thought he'd let Daniel <em>hush</em> him, but in that voice with Sam's hand there – it's almost harder not to obey. Sam strokes his throat again, and between the two of them he finds himself relaxing back against the bed, all the tension gone, without even thinking about it. </p><p>"Oh," Daniel murmurs, but this time it's all pleasure. "<em>Look</em> at you," he says, words that so often come out of Jack's mouth, warm and loving and amazed. "Look at him, Sam."</p><p>"I am," Sam says, and she is: when he looks up, it's right into her eyes, into her soft smile. "Oh, I am." She looks like Daniel sounds. "We'll make it so good," she promises, the same voice she uses with Daniel, except it's directed at him and he's never realised how that would feel until now. It's so much more visceral, so much deeper than he could have imagined. "Tip your head back a little more," she says, gently, tugging a pillow down a little behind his neck. "That's it, just like that."</p><p>Her voice is like honey, perfect with Daniel's, so warm and smooth and calm. Daniel starts moving, not in long hard strokes but staying deep, hardly even pulling out at all, just little circles of his hips that feel so good, so intimate and intense, and Jack hears himself start moaning with real abandon.</p><p>And then Daniel starts <em>talking</em>, too, in that same rich, sensual voice. "You feel so good when I get to fuck you, Jack. I love being inside you…" He's settling into a rhythm, alternating each shift of his hips with those long, slow strokes all the way up Jack's cock and back down. "Love being deep inside you. I can stay so deep when you're still like this. I wish I could get deeper, don't you?"</p><p>He nods, his breath coming out shaky. "Oh god, yeah…"</p><p>"Maybe we'll switch next time." He watches Daniel's eyes slide to Sam, the hungry smile on his lips. "Sam could fuck you even deeper than this, I'll put my hand around your throat –"</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," he whispers, instantly breathless. </p><p>"Shh," Sam murmurs, but she sounds amused. "Okay. Jack, look at me. Look at me now."</p><p>He couldn't disobey if he tried. He doesn't try, and Sam's smile is beautiful. </p><p>"I love you." She strokes her thumb against his neck, again, and he honestly thinks he's going to crave that sensation for the rest of his life. He moans, swallowing against her palm, clenching down against another slow press of Daniel's cock deep inside him. </p><p>"Ah… <em>Sam</em>…"</p><p>"I know." She does, he thinks. She knows this feeling, they both do, and that just makes it all more intense. "Pretty good, isn't it?"</p><p>He'd laugh, if he could find the breath for it. That doesn't even <em>start</em> to cover how it all feels. Just having her hand there is making his head spin, just being held like that, nothing to do or think as Daniel fucks into him so, so slow the way he promised to, strokes him and fills him…</p><p>"Jack." Sam shifts her hand, just a little, and it snaps his focus back to her like a leash. Jesus, is that what it's like for Daniel, when Jack grabs his hair?  No wonder he loves it so much. She must see it, the way her eyes sparkle with her smile. "Do you want more than this?"</p><p><em>Oh god.</em> He wants anything she wants, right now. "Yeah," he whispers, barely even a breath. He knows what <em>more</em> means, but it's hard to process that she means it, and Daniel's still moving, and it feels so good… "Oh god, yeah, I want more." </p><p>"Good," she says, in that honey voice that makes him shiver. She <em>wants</em> to do this to him, for him. "I know what I'm doing. You know I do."</p><p><em>Yeah.</em> He knows. He nods.</p><p>"I'm going to put my fingers right here." One more slight movement of her hand, a little further up, fingers a little wider. "You know what I'm feeling for."</p><p><em>Carotid artery</em>, he thinks. The faint pulse either side of his throat, the throb of blood pumping under his skin, keeping him alive, and Sam's fingers are right there. </p><p>"That's right." She says it as if she can hear him thinking. Right now he'd believe she can, the way she's looking at him. "I'm going to press right there," and that's all she has to say to make him shudder, moan and arch up into Daniel's hand.</p><p>Daniel laughs, sounding a little breathless himself. "Wow, we definitely found your thing, huh?" He grins over at Sam. "Go on, Sam. I'll count for you."</p><p>He doesn't know if he's supposed to, but he doesn't care, he just nods. He feels hot all over, like he's glowing from the inside. His head is empty of anything and that unnameable feeling is rising to take over, getting higher and higher with every rock of Daniel's hips, every pull on his aching, straining cock – </p><p>"Give me a ten count, Daniel," Sam says, and presses down.</p><p>"Ten," Daniel says, another almost-laugh as Jack arches, gasping, jerking. "Nine." A tight stroke up his cock, tugging, a whole second of it, then, "eight," on the stroke down, just as tight and slow, and Jack's shaking now. "Seven," and Sam's still pressing on his throat, watching him intently, it's like he can feel his pulse building up behind her fingers... </p><p>"Six," he says, and Jack's head is buzzing, roaring with it. "Five," and he's counting louder because Jack is all but panting, harsh and desperate. </p><p>"Four," over the feeling of Jack's whole <em>body</em> buzzing with pleasure. "Three," and Jack fists his own hand into the sheets so hard it should probably hurt, if he could feel anything but this. "Two."</p><p>"Almost there," Sam says. "One," she says, along with Daniel, and then the pressure is gone and Jack moans helplessly, jerking into Daniel's fist.</p><p>"<em>Sam…</em>" He wants to stay still but he <em>can't</em>, his whole being feels like he's on a live wire, he can feel his heartbeat everywhere. His cock is throbbing and Daniel feels huge inside him; every bruise and scrape is like a flare on his skin, bright and oversensitive. "Daniel – <em>please</em>, fuck me, please, <em>fuck</em>…"</p><p>Daniel's hand leaving his cock makes him whine from the back of his throat in desperation – but then Daniel's hands are at his ankles, both of them, bending his legs up until his feet are flat on the bed, and Daniel's shifting position with a look of absolute, fierce pleasure on his face. He's up on his knees and then he's folding himself down over Jack, balanced on one hand, the other moving back down between them –</p><p>"Ah, <em>yeah,</em> please…" Daniel's hand isn't slow now, it's tight and fast as Daniel starts to fuck him in full strokes, out and in, full of beautiful friction that makes him dig his heels into Daniel's ass, trying to push him deeper with each thrust. "Yeah, oh god, hard, please, come on, Dani–"</p><p>Daniel surges forward, swallows his name roughly from Jack's mouth in a savage kiss. "<em>Hush,</em>" he growls out, and Jack feels that absolute raw need and pleasure and <em>joy</em> – that's what it is, that feeling, he doesn't know how he couldn't name it when it's so <em>clear – </em>it hits him like a tidal wave, huge and so intense –</p><p>"You're gonna come," Daniel tells him, and Jack isn't sure if it's a prediction or a command, but it doesn't matter either way. He can feel it, distant and bright behind the sheer joy of this, building up to something that's going to split him apart when it hits. "One more time, Sam, what d'you think," and Jack practically loses it right then.</p><p>"I'll count," Sam says. "Just fuck him hard," and Jack starts shaking, nods desperately.</p><p>"<em>Sam,</em>" he gasps, body rocking to Daniel's pounding thrusts and rough hand on his cock. "<em>Please-</em>"</p><p>"You can come on zero," Sam says, clear and firm. "I want you to come for us on zero, Jack, you understand?"</p><p>"<em>Yes.</em>" He needs it, he <em>needs it.</em> "Yeah, on zero, on zero-"</p><p>"Ten," she says, and squeezes his throat, and from there on in there's only pure pleasure in his head. He hears her counting but it's far away, beyond the white-hot roar of sensation: the pressure of her fingers, the web of her thumb under his chin, her eyes fixed on him; Daniel driving into him, moaning his name, squeezing his cock the same way Sam's got his throat; his body burning up, his head tingling and spinning, he doesn't even know which way is up…</p><p>"Three," Sam says, and Daniel cups the head of his leaking cock, starts those short-sharp-rough strokes that start his hips jerking up, straining, pushing toward it. "Two," and it's so good it's too good, he can't <em>breathe</em> <em>he can't breathe</em></p><p><em></em>"One," she says, presses just a little harder for that one endless second –</p><p>"<em>Come</em>, Jack," Daniel orders, all bright eyes and hot voice right as Sam lets go, and Jack couldn't disobey if his life depended on it. Everything explodes under his skin, white-hot and sparking, and he spills into Daniel's hand with a raw, sobbed cry. Daniel's mouth hits his own in a rough, searing kiss right as Daniel shoves into him one last time and comes inside him – that rush of warm sensation like nothing else and even that's never felt like <em>this</em> before, so much more intense that he's left a helpless, shaking mess, just being kissed and kissed and kissed until that's all he knows and all he cares about.</p><p>When Daniel finally collapses onto the bed, panting for breath, is when Sam's hand finally moves; to turn his head toward her and take over, slower and softer but for just as long, gently bringing him back down to somewhere that if it's not quite solid ground, it's at least close.</p><p>At some point, he doesn't know how much longer, he taps her knee; he gets a quiet laugh as she leans back, smiling down at him with so much joy, he feels lighter all over again. He manages to drag in a breath, and another, before she can say it. Sam smirks at him and just tilts his head a little to each side in turn, touching his neck with two fingertips. It feels like she's checking him over but his body doesn't care; he shudders all over again, hips jerking up, which earns him a pair of delighted smiles and another laugh.</p><p>"Shh," Sam says, amusement still on her tongue. "Sorry."</p><p>"Don't be." He traps her hand against his neck with his own. His chest is heaving, that broad patch of bruises reminding him sharply of their presence with every thud of his pulse, but every breath he gets in feels bright and intoxicating. "So… how'd I do?"</p><p>Sam laughs again, but softly, a little amazed. "I think we should be asking you that." </p><p>"Incredible," he says, instantly, grabbing for Daniel as he finally moves and gets close enough. He's not sure why something still feels too huge inside his skin, it just feels like he needs something… not more, but <em>something. </em>"Come here," he says, but Daniel shakes his head.</p><p>"No," he says, but with a smile, reaches across to get a hand on Jack's hip and tug him over onto his side. "You come here, now," and it's so tender that Jack almost trembles all over again. Daniel wraps both arms around him, behind his back and high up on his chest to avoid the throbbing bruises. "Breathe," Daniel murmurs, and Jack does exactly that - burrows into his neck, taking long, deep inhales of Daniel's scent.</p><p>"You were perfect," Sam murmurs in his ear, curling herself against his back. He huffs into Daniel's shoulder.</p><p>"I doubt that."</p><p>"Don't." There's still more than a hint of command in Daniel's voice, softened with emotion as Daniel nudges his head up. "Don't," he repeats, softer but no less sincere. "You don't get to do that. Sam's right, you were…" For a moment it sounds like the words are stuck in Daniel's throat. "Amazing. I could watch you like that forever."</p><p>"Might be a bit much," he admits, with a shaky smile. "Don't get me wrong, that was… god, I don't even know…"</p><p>"That's okay." Daniel says it easily, as if it is. "Whenever you want. Or never again, you know, if you-"</p><p>"Oh hell, no, I was definitely promised a second helping somewhere in there."</p><p>Daniel grins. "Good, because I really want to do that for you." His hand finds Jack's, holds Jack's palm to his chest. His heart is beating just as hard, and Jack presses down to feel it, gets a hint of his usual, beautifully submissive Daniel again for just a moment. "You know this doesn't change anything else," Daniel says, as if he knows. "We're just adding to it, a little. That's all."</p><p>"Yeah." He feels hot and amazed at the idea that this is a thing, now. He gets to have everything and this, too, if he wants it. And he wants it.</p><p>Sam works her hand into the tangle, nuzzles the back of his neck. He squeezes her fingers tight. Those same fingers that pressed down into his pulse, held him down for Daniel to take…</p><p>"I think I get it." He can't think of any better way to say it, and he knows now that he doesn't need one. "Not that I didn't, before, but…"</p><p>"It's a lot different, doing it yourself." He can feel Sam's knowing smile. "I know." She kisses the side of his neck, right on top of his pulse, hums wickedly when he groans and shivers under her mouth. "Pretty good, though, isn't it?"</p><p>This is what he's always needed. Not a man like Daniel and a woman like Sam – <em>them</em>. These exact two people who he trusts with not just his life or career or even his heart, but who he <em>is.</em></p><p>"Yeah." He breathes in, deep and bright and easy, and grins. "Pretty damn good."</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>